


Like A Woman

by superwholockian4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not a musical, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're singing “Like a woman” by Jamie O'Neal with so much emotion you have tears in your eyes when someone walks in on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Woman

 

 

You’d been hunting with the Winchesters for a few years now. In that time, they’d noticed you flirt with guys whom approached you in bars, and they’d assumed you’d gone home with those guys after each finding their own entertainment for the evening. Neither of them knew that you hadn’t had sex with anyone since before meeting them. It was a personal choice. You tended to long for more if you indulged just a little bit. Although abstinence wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either.  
The downside was, you missed the human contact one night stands allowed. You missed being held and yes, you missed sex in general. You’d gone so long there would be whole weeks where all you wanted to do was masturbate, and after a while even that wasn’t enough. It made it so sometimes you could be a real bitch. Especially when you knew both Dean and Sam were somehow able to go out and have a good time without catching feelings.  
You always apologized to them and blamed it on lack of sleep or food. It made you feel like worse of a person than you already viewed yourself as.  
When the bunker was found it was a blessing. You could hide your frustrations easier and things like cooking and cleaning (when it was your turn) kept your mind busy. Like a lot of people, when doing any kind of chore, you’d listen to music or make your own. You actually had a decent voice, though you tried to hide that too. Music was about expression for you. It was a way of conveying or kindling emotions. Many times you’d just sing whatever popped into your head and it usually was like a soundtrack for your life. (Sometimes you’d hum The Imperial March in the back seat of the impala while riding towards a new hunt.)  
Then, one night when you were doing the dishes and waiting on the pie to finish baking, it all just built up and out popped the lyrics as you scrubbed a coffee mug and swayed to the music in your mind.  
“I know I've got a really good life…” you hummed a bar forgetting the words. Then paused trying to remember.

“I'm a little bit of everything to everyone, it's like I'm riding on a Tilt-A-Whirl!” you hummed the rest of the verse and a bit of the next as you thought about your life and wondered at your future.

“Innocent and wide open, free and beautiful, I wanna feel like that again. But somewhere along the journey I lost a part of me and I know you can help me get it back - Yeah help me get it back!”

Unbeknownst to you, there were footsteps in the hall that stopped just short of entering the kitchen when it became clear you were singing.

“Baby lay me down on our bed. Touch my body like only you can! Kiss me softly, take away my breath, slow it down and make it real ‘cause tonight I wanna feel - like a woman…” by this time you’d made it halfway through the dishes and stopped to dry some and free up the drying rack for the other half.  
Sighing, you thought to yourself, ‘This is what happens when we’re all doing research and no one is doing household chores…although I guess since we got the answer to what we were looking for it was worth it…’  
Smiling a little you continued singing as you dried and put dishes away, “You're the one who really gets me. Honey let me, feel the fire in your hands. I know you can keep me burnin’, feel the yearnin’, cause you're still my only man. Give me all that I can handle, light a candle  
Only you can bring me back to life! Oh I need you tonight!”  
You had finished putting the dishes away and went to pull the pie out of the now beeping oven. The next verse is when your frustration broke free in the form of tears as you belted out the chorus passionately,  
“Baby lay me down on our bed  
Touch my body like only you can  
Kiss me softly take away my breath  
Slow it down and make it real  
‘Cause tonight I wanna feel...

Like a woman, touched for the first time  
Like a flower that blooms in the sunshine  
I need to feel your love inside of me

Baby lay me down on our bed  
Touch my body like only you can  
Kiss me softly take away my breath  
Slow it down and make it real  
‘Cause tonight I wanna feel like a woman”

The tears raced unchecked in fat droplets from your eyes as you slowly slid down the side of the counter top. Your head was tilted back and you stared at the ceiling trying to control your breathing. The sound of a throat clearing had you looking up to the doorway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago. It's been sitting in my one drive. I was unsure how to do it for two characters. I finally realized the best way would be splitting it into a two part story with the part two's being separate chapters for separate characters. I had fun writing this and will be working on the endings soon. As Always, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
